Minimum invasive surgery generally includes the creation of trocar puncture wounds through the abdominal wall of a patient for insertion of a variety of surgical instruments. The structural strength of the abdominal wall is derived mostly from one or more layers of fascia disposed beneath the skin and between layers of muscle. Unless closed properly, the abdominal contents may herniate through these wounds. or body fluids can accumulate, promoting infection. Presently, surgeons attempt to close trocar puncture wounds using conventional needle drivers which are often cumbersome, making it difficult to properly close the wound.
Larger trocars (10 mm and larger) are commonly used for surgical procedures. For large trocars and to avoid potential hernias, it is desirable to utilize flexible threads, or sutures, passing through apposing tissue edges tied to hold the more deeply buried portions of the edge of the wound together. Attempts have been made to address these problems, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,601 to Sauer et al; 5,374,275 to Bradley et al; and European Patent Application No. 0 634 141. However, these devices employ multiple needles, which result in a complex device which is complicated in use and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,328 to Shallman describes a surgical apparatus for closing a trocar incision. The Shallman device includes a curved needle pivotally positioned within a casing. The mechanism for pivoting the needle of Shallman is somewhat cumbersome, even while deflection of the needle is limited, and requires a long stroke to manipulate the needle.